No turning back
by Sir sir
Summary: Zeke meets a mysterious Precursor and finally has the chance to leave his boring old life behind.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first submission here and I hope it will go well. I'm really excited on this story so I'll be doing this as quickly as I can. Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah the main character, Zeke, isn't on earth, he's also fifteen, but it's like earth. It's just some other planet in some other galaxy. Enjoy.

* * *

**No turning back**

Chapter 1: Look at the title

The images flew through Zekes mind at a rapid rate.

_A city in a desert_…

_A city in ruins_…

_Beasts with a glowing stone I the middle of their heads attacking people_…

" What were they? Oh yeah Metalheads. That's what Chester called them." Zeke thought.

There was the sound of a smack and Zeke head stung.

Zeke sat up quickly, rubbing his head and tried to get awake.

His friend Max, who sat next to Zeke, smacked him on the head to wake him.

" Had a nice sleep? Watcha dreaming about this time? Huh?" Max said. Zeke fell asleep in class again. Zeke pushed his blonde hair away from his eyes.

" Is that any of your business?" Zeke asked.

" Please refrain from sleeping in class Zeke or next time I might strap you in your chair so you feel more comfortable when you go home in bed." Ms.Cassidy said.

The class laughed. Ms.Cassidy had a lot more sense of humor than all of the other teachers. She was about 26, Zeke guessed.

" Oh no Ms.Cassidy. Never again shall I anger you. Shall I bring a sacrifice Monday for you?" Zeke said.

The class laughed again. It was always like this. They made fun of each other all the time. Ms.Cassidy did this for all of her students. She taught English which was probably the best subject you could give her. Whenever they read a novel, and came to a romantic part she assigned 2 students to act the scene. When they didn't she said it would be for extra points. Then they complied.

_Walking home…_

Life had begun to speed by for Zeke. Ever since Chester appeared out of nowhere he had suddenly lost track of time. He liked to think about everything Chester had told him. He had to believe him. Why not? It was so boring here so there was always a story to look forward to. Chester came by oh how long was it…Oh yeah 3 weeks ago. He was in a hurry sometimes but their meeting was pretty much an accident.

_3 weeks ago…_

Zeke was typing a paper for Ms.Cassidy in his room, and his window was closed so the rain wouldn't get in. He usually left it open because a draft of wind was always refreshing. And then something hit his window. Zeke jumped and fell out of his chair thinking that Max was throwing another bombardment of firecrackers at him. When he looked he saw that a small furry thing was pressed against the window so he wouldn't fall. Zeke saw that it had clothes on and knocked on the window. Zeke opened the window and it flopped into his room. It looked like an orange weasel.

" Ow." The small weasel said.

Zeke backed away and stumbled and fell. It talked!

The creature got up and looked at Zeke.

" Hey, I'm Chester. Nice place ya got here. Mind if I crash here for a few days." Chester said.

" Uh, no you can stay. I'm Zeke." Zeke said.

And on those few days Chester told Zeke that he was a Precursor. When Zeke asked what that was Chester only sighed and explained that they were the most intelligent beings in the universe. They got into large conversationsabout stuff called Eco. And another planet that was fighting things called Dark Precursor.

" Oh let me guess. They're the bad guys." Zeke said.

" Wow you catch on quick." Chester said sarcastically.

They also talked about Zekes world. There wasn't much too it. Zeke just said everything was really boring. Chester and Zeke became best friends. Chester said his clothes were what all Precursors wore. Chester had a green tint to the hair on the top of his head and on the top of ears as well. Also the tip of his tail was green too. He played and joked around a lot. Chester left multiple times on what he called gateway missions and didn't return for maybe 4 days. Zeke simply denied asking because he knew Chester wouldn't feel like telling him. Chester kept to himself about most things sometimes.

In his room… " Hey Chester what's up?" Zeke 

" Time to go Zeke. Pack up whatever in 40 seconds cause we gotta leave NOW." Chester said.

" Wha- well ok…" Zeke says.

Zeke packs his bookbag with a new set of clothing and some food from the fridge. Why is Chester in such a hurry? A crash is heard outside in the front yard of Zekes house. His parents aren't home and there's something wrong. Zeke runs up to his room to see from his window what made the noise. Some guys in suits were standing outside. They knocked over a trashcan and now were speaking on a phone.

" Okay, we're gone. Cmon Zeke." Chester says.

" Wait who are those guys? Is there something you're not telling me?" Zeke said.

Chester was already out the window and on the street. Zeke shrugged and jumped down and ran after him. His window wasn't too high but he landed hard and it hurt.

_Running away from ?… _

" Chester wait up. Hold on. I need a breather" Zeke said as they rounded a corner. Zeke froze Standing in front of them were the same guys that were at the house. But they had left them behind and there were no shortcuts in the neighborhood.

" Ottsel, you have been classified as a threat. But the government demands that tests must be done for the sake of the nation. If you refuse to comply you shall be captured." One of the men said.

" Oh yeah… get him Zeke!" Chester yelled.

" What? What do you mean get him you think I could take that guy? Are you brain dead?" Zeke yelled.

" Just what I mean tackle him!" Chester said.

" No you do something!" Zeke answered.

The 2 men looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. One suddenly leapt forward and grabbed Zeke by the throat and raised him in the air. Zeke didn't expect this and soon began to sputter and gasp or at least try. His windpipe was being crushed. There was a bright flash and the men went sprawling across the street. The flash came from Chester who had raised his hand.

" Why didn't you do that before?" Zeke said angrily at Chester.

" I didn't feel like it then." Chester said and grinned.

" You idiot!" Zeke said.

They ran on and Chester suddenly turned and opened a warehouse door. When Zeke ran inside he was appalled at what he saw. The "Gate missions" as Chester called them, were when Chester went out to find parts for a portal he was building to get out of here. How he got here, was another thing he didn't tell Zeke. Chester pressed a few buttons.

" Alright, now we can get out of here. Unless… you want to stay?" Chester said.

Zeke thought about the choice he had. Go with Chester, his best friend for the last 3 weeks on an adventure, or stay here and be bored for all eternity.

" There's no turning back now." Zeke said and smiled and stepped forward.

Chester pressed a few button on the gates controls and it hummed to life.

" We're going to those 2 lunatics I told you about." Chester said.

" Jak and Daxter? Why?" Zeke asked.

" They could use a guy like you. Besides you said you took a fighting class once right? So you should be fine, and you have good reflexes." Chester said.

Chester suddenly jumped up on Zeke's shoulder and said " We should enter at the same time and be touching, otherwise we could end up somewhere else on the planet." Chester said.

A loud bang filled the warehouse and Zeke grabbed his shoulder. He looked at his palm. It was red. He had been shot. He looked back and saw it was the same men from before. One held a pistol and the other had a SMG. They opened fire. Zeke ran to the portal but he got hit in the leg and fell forward. Chester flew off his shoulder.

" Zeke!" Chester said. That was all he had time to get out. He hit the portal and was gone.

Zeke was close to the portal and it had begun to suck in everything so he might be able to get in. The fire from the guns of the men had hit the machine and it was beginning to bust. That however seemed to help Zeke, he was being pulled into the portal even faster now. As soon as he touched the portal Zeke felt like he was being twisted and swung really fast. Then he passed out from the pain in his arm and leg.

_In the desert…_

Marauders cruised through the desert and spotted a dot on the ground nearby. When they pulled up they saw it was a kid.

" Lucky we found him. He might've been baked alive out here." One said and laughed.

" What do we do with him?" Another asked.

Well let's take him to camp and see what we can get out of him." The driver said.

And they drove off.

* * *

Hope this went well. Review when you read it and tell me what ya think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are with another chapter. Zeke is now on Jak and Daxter's world and Chester is no where to be found. Unfortunately Zeke has been captured by Marauders and has now become a slave. We begin this new chapter with Zeke working while being supervised by Marauders and has only a little time to think. There's still no turning back.

**Chapter 2: Joining 2 gangs**

Zeke struggled to move the large rock. It was getting dark, and he would make his move soon. The Marauders had taken his bookbag away and cleaned the bullet holes in him. But as soon as he recovered he was put to work as a slave. They hardly took notice of his small ears. One part that Chester left out was that everybody here had huge pointy ears. How long was it… 2 days? Oh well once it was completely dark he would make his move. A whip smacked his back and he looked back and glared at the man who did it. " That's the one, that's the target." Zeke thought. His clothes looked about his size…

Sometime at night… 

Zeke broke the lock on his cell. The other slaves looked at him.

" What do you think your doing?" an old man asked.

" I'm going to get a new pair of clothes. Escape would be your best option. But don't get caught or they'll raise the alarm and I'll have a harder time." Zeke said.

Zeke kept to the shadows. He got a glance at the man who whipped him, and saw where he rested for the night when he walked away. Zeke moved closer tot he tent. He heard snoring… about 3 men in there, maybe. Zeke crept in. Yeah, there were 3 guys. This would complicate things. Zeke looked around and saw a pile of clothes next to the guy who he had targeted. He had meant to knock him out and take the clothes and finish him off but with these guys here they might suspect something from the new guy. The clothes would do. Zeke grabbed them and stomped on the guy's head and snuck out of the tent quickly. The guy took a while to scream because he had to wake up and piece together the pain. Zeke snickered and put on the clothes. The sleeves hung off his arms and the pants were a little baggy but it fit.

" What the heck…"

" ARGHH! My head!"

" Shut up you idiot! Why did ya have to scream" They all started to argue.

Zeke decided he should walk in and see if this would work.

" What is going on? You guys are gonna wake the whole camp up and who knows what the big guy will do to you." Zeke said.

The Marauders looked at him and frowned and raised an eyebrow.

" Who are you? Ain't seen you around here." one said.

" Did you ever hear the word new guy?" Zeke said and pointed at himself.

" I didn't hear anything about recruits"

" A lot things here doesn't get around because no one takes time to pass the info around. I've been here long enough to know that."

" What are you doing up?"

" I'm been assigned on patrol. And I heard a yell that probably woke everyone up in a 10-mile radius and investigated. Everything better be sorted out soon." Zeke said and left the tent. He might have overdone but they bought it. Everything was going according to plan.

Noon the next day… 

Every Marauder was being assembled and moved out. Zeke stole a 2 bandanna's from his friend who had the clothes and had one on his head and one covering his mouth and nose. Classic desert rider style. Nobody questioned him, no one bothered him. It was perfect. Zeke had heard that they were about to attack Spargus City. Also that their enemies, Jak and Daxter, were most definitely going to have to defend it. A perfect chance to take them down. Zeke remembered Jak and Daxter from Chester's words, " Bunch of crazy guys those two. You would obviously fit in with them."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Zeke had replied.

Zeke smiled. Where was Chester now? Somewhere on the planet, he knew that but he didn't have a clue where. Best thing to do was to find Jak and Daxter. That's what Chester would have done and ho knows, he could either be there with them now or on his way. Zeke saw a nice knife and a pistol on the belt of a marauder and decided to take them, he then began to make a plan in his head. It was VERY risky, but necessary. He couldn't think of anything else to do.

_At the gates of Spargus City... _

The gates were metal and it seemed they would need a lot of firepower to break it open. That's exactly what they were gonna do. They had brought catapults and a lot of cars to take the wall down and storm the city. The main target, however, was Jak. Zeke caught a ride with a bunch of guys who needed another guy to fill the turret at the back and none of them were good shots. Zeke got off when they arrived and sat until the gates began to hiss open. Marauders jumped out of their vehicles and armed their weapons. There they were. Jak and Daxter. Jak walked calmly out with Daxter on his shoulder, and with a nice pair of pants, and Jak should the gun he had and it had a round red thing at the top, that Zeke guessed was the ammo clip. When Jak had walked far from the gates they closed and the marauders formed a circle around him.

" Sheesh. These guys don't give up do they?" Daxter said.

" Well, I like the exercise." Jak said.

The marauders attacked and Jak shot 4 away with a single shot. The blast from the gun astounded Zeke. This could change some of his plans. The battle had become fierce and Jak easily batted away many marauders. But there were a lot of them around and Jak was getting outnumbered. Zeke needed to make his move. He pushed his way to where he was almost in the circle when a he was knocked back. The people in front of him were obliterated when Jak shot them. Zeke needed to get one of those guns. Zeke got up and saw Jak firing at a marauder t his right. Daxter was wide open. Now or never. Zeke ran up to Jak and reached for Daxter. Daxter didn't see it coming and Zeke grabbed him by the arm and yanked him off Jak's shoulder. Jak turned and saw what had happened he held his gun in one hand and swung at Zeke with his other. Jak's fist caught Zeke on the cheek and he stumbled back but kept his grip on Daxter. While he stumbled he reached for the knife on his belt. A second later he held Daxter up with the knife at his throat.

" I'm really gonna hate this later." Zeke thought.

Everyone froze. No one would have dared try to do what Zeke had done. Zeke whispered something in Daxter's ear and Daxter ears twitched and he changed faces from scared to death to not so scared as before.

" Drop the gun Jak." Zeke said calmly.

The gun stayed in place.

" Drop it." Zeke repeated.

The gun lowered… and fell on the ground. Zeke's bandanna on his head had fallen off when Jak hit him, but the one covering his mouth had slipped down a little. Everyone was surprised to see how young Zeke was. Finally a voice broke through " Well done my friend. You'll be well rewarded when we get back to camp." The voice said, who Zeke realized was the voice of the leader of this operation. Zeke winced and everyone saw it. Jak raised an eyebrow and Zeke looked at him and smiled. Zeke spun around and threw the knife at the leader. It stuck in his neck and he fell over. Zeke then pulled the pistol out of its holster and quickly fired 7 shots that hit their mark. Zeke handed Daxter back to Jak, who placed him back on his shoulder.

" Phew! Thought you were gonna kill me for a sec. Heh heh heh." Daxter said uneasily.

" Who are you" Jak asked.

" Names Zeke. Think you can take these guys Jak?" Zeke said.

" Not sure if you can. Not sure if I can trust you." Jak said.

"That's not gonna help either of us." Zeke said

And the marauders attacked.


End file.
